Slipping through the cracks
by Descendent123
Summary: Ben questions his idea of bringing Maleficent's daughter to Auradon and only invites Jay, Carlos and Evie. with her friends gone, Mal is forced to go through life without them, leaving her the target of her mothers anger. Will they still steal the wand or is something a lot more sinister come to play Rated T due to content in later chapters. All original pairings apply
1. Chapter 1

Ben PoV

This was it, the plan to right my father's wrongs was finally in place. You see, unlike most royals in Auradon, I don't think that all the villains that have terrorised our parents and grandparent deserve to be on the isle. Just the really horrible one. And their children definitely don't deserve to be locked up like criminals just because their parents had done something wrong. It's like saying that all us kids in Auradon are saints and trust me, chad charming is no saint. He is like a piranha on steroids which, in hindsight that's probably offensive.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month. You're just a baby." my father cheers from the other side of the room as he walks in with my mother, pulling me from my thoughts.

"He is turning sixteen dear" my mother reminds him as she lifts up one of my shirts to fold, smiling at me.

"Hey pop!" I say happily, trying to keep up my persona for as long as I could.

"He is far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42" he laughs.

"Um you decided to marry me at twenty eight" my mum reminds him, faking her hurt expression.

"Well it was either you or a tea pot" he says as he winks at me and then winks at me.

If I allowed this to go on any longer, I knew that I would continue to put it off. It's now or never.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned" I say with as much courage that I can muster as I attempt to step off the podium that I was standing on. Alas, my tailor stopped me, determined to get the stitches right

"The children of our sworn enemies! Living among us! "My father says loudly, appalled at what I was suggesting.

"We can start with a few, the ones that really need our help" I suggest but I was slow to realise that I was just poking the bear or in this case, the beast.

"Oh really?" my father sneers, daring me to challenge him but I wasn't about to back down.

"I gave you a second chance" my mother reminds him and I let myself smile. If anyone could get through to him, it was my mum.

"Who are they?" she questions, hoping that they would be small sidekicks that wold fly under the radar. Oh how wrong she was.

"The children that I have chosen are… the Evil Queens daughter, Cruella's son, Jafar's son and..." I pause and look into my parents eyes properly. They look anxious and so will the people of Auradon if they knew that fourth name. It was in my best interest to keep Maleficent's daughter on the isle and bring her over with the third or fourth group of isle children providing that all goes well with the first group.

"And?" my mother questions, arching her eyebrow.

"And I hope that you will agree" I say and turn towards the window. I can't blow this now. My parents are growing calmer as I finish my plan and they look at each other. They nods and smile at each other.

"We will see what we can do" my father says wisely and I run and throw my arms around both of them, ignoring my tailors pleas.

"Thanks guys" I whisper too them, happier than I have ever been.

"No problem kiddo" my father says as he hugs me back.

I step back on to the podium and they leave. The isle of the lost doesn't seem so far away now. Maleficent's daughter won't be upset because she never knew what I was planning. And my mother and father won't know because I won't tell them. Nobody has too know.

Mal PoV

As I look into the harsh waters outside the magical barrier, I attempt to close my eyes. The lack of sleep is rather hard on a growing girl. What can I say, I would like to get a good 4 hours again. Anything else on this god forsaken island has been taken from me and now, the simplest form of rest has been too. Why must my life suck this way?

The reason I haven't been getting much sleep is that I've been having these strange dreams about a large castle filled with many people and a handsome boy with a crown on his head. My mother suddenly appears and sets the wholes place on fire. My friends are there too but they are on the ground, half dead. She raises her staff and then I wake up, shaking and shivering, scared to go down stairs. One thing I can't stand is being scared.

"Hey Mal!"

I turn and see a boy around my age. His names jay, the son of jafar. One of my closest friends ( not that I would ever admit it) and practically a brother to me. I stand up and walk towards him, an easy grin melting onto my face. He is holding a small piece of paper in his hands and he gives it to me, looking anxious and excited at the same time.

The letter read:

 _Dear Jayson Gemstone_

 _By royal decree, I invite you to join our school (Auradon Preparatory Academy) for the remainder of your education in Auradon. Providing your attitude and behaviour is up to our standards at the end of the first semester, we will allow you to stay until you wish to leave. You will be allowed to stay in Auradon and its surrounding countries if you wish and you can return to the isle if you wish. You are among the first group to take part in this experiment and we hope that you will agree to partake in it. Any questions please write to the address on the other side of the paper._

 _Prince Ben_

"Wow. This is happening" I say, sounding slightly out of breath. It was a lot to take in.

"That's not all. Evie and Carlos where asked to go too. We don't want to leave you alone, especially with your mum and-"I cut him off and smile.

"Don't worry about me beanie boy, worry about travel hair and having to put up with Evies chatter all the way there" I laugh, attempting to conceal my fear. My mother. Maleficent. The mythic bitch. Without an enemy to plot against apart from Auradon, she has turned her rage on to me rather like all the parents here, if you could call them that. Just ask the scars all over my arm.

"It's ok. They said that it was the first group right?" I ask and he nods. "Well, just do your best and then I can go later? Maybe the third or fourth group. They would never let me go first, let alone with my friends. People may think we were up to something" I say and I push im slightly as an indication for him to walk with me.

He slings his arm around my shoulder and whispers "thanks for understanding" to me. I nod at him whilst pocketing a couple of things from a market that we were now walking through. At the end of it, I see Carlos and Evie who also had two letters in their hands.

I shake my head and run towards them, scaring Carlos which I apologise for and pat him on the shoulder. Auradon hasn't seen nothing yet. I just wish that I could be there with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal PoV

As the limo pulls up to my house, I watch as my friends leave the isle that they were confined too for the first sixteen years of their lives. I have been forbidden to be down there as they leave so I watch from my window. A high-ish tower that has been my solitude for many years. Evil schemes and laughter shared once filled the walls if we were not in Carlos's tree house or causing havoc in the town square. Now it's all gone.

I haven't been friends with Evie and Carlos for a long time, only a few months but our history is a rather long one. My mother banished Evie and the Evil queen to a remote castle on the edge on the isle after they had a party for evies sixth birthday and not invited me due to a grudge against my mother. You would think that people would learn by now, that not inviting my mother or I to a party had serious consequences. I had enjoyed the feeling of evil for a long time and once Evie came to school ten years later, I had taken it upon myself to make her life a living hell.

Carlos, I had known him for a while but we didn't get along much either. He was the youngest of all of our year, put up due to his high academic records or in other words, the teachers in the year below didn't want him showing everyone that he was smarter than them. After hearing about Cruella being away for the night, I insisted that Carlos hold a party and had sent both Evie and Carlos into her fur cupboard together, not knowing that she kept bear traps in there. The large scar on Carlos's leg is proof of the whole ordeal.

A few days after, Jay had made friends with Carlos and Evie. My mother sent me on a task to retrieve her dragon eye from the forbidden fortress after Carlos had punched a hole in the magical barrier (he wanted more TV shows). Jay brought them along and we established a truce that formed a rocky friendship between the four of us. I still flinch each time I scare or hurt either of them, be it an accident or on purpose.

The evil feeling that I possessed for so long had filled me with gratitude and a sense of self for many years. Now im not so sure.

The price that had summoned my friends had given the chance that our parents were waiting for. They had told my friends that they were to steal the fairy godmothers wand or die trying and if they didn't, they would tear apart everything they had ever cared about. Nothing would stop them from personally killing them in their sleep. No one questioned how they would get of the isle to fulfil their threat but we knew it was true. Nothing could stop them.

I just hope that they do the right thing, not for their parents or me but for them. They had a future and if I had to sacrifice mine in exchange for theirs, I would do it. It was time I repaid a few debts anyway.

Ben PoV

As I walk Audrey back to her dorm after dinner, I start to think about the villain's children that had arrived today . The boys seem rather cautious of their surroundings and when we entered the building, the older boy Jay had automatically started to look for exits I think. Carlos had jumped into Jays arms when I changed my father's statue from man to beast which was rather amusing. Evie seemed a bit more open to the school and our ideas. A slip up between her and Audrey had irritated me though. Audrey really needed to stop trying to be the centre of attention all the time and maybe she could let go of me sometimes. There is a fine line between cute and really irritating and I find myself asking how long ago it was that she had stepped over the line was. The answer? About two years ago.

The other thing that stood out was the fact that Jay had personally sought me out to ask about the plans for the future. To my delight and horror, he has also sked about Maleficent's daughter who he called Mal. I didn't really know much about her as I focused my attentions onto the three that where here but he really seemed to care about her and what was going to happen to him and his friends at the holidays and so forth.

 _Flash back_

" _Hey! Your majesty!"_

 _I turn and see Jay, Jafar's son approach me a few minutes after dinner. The boys had not attended, claiming that where not hungry but Evie had. Lonnie (Evies roommate) was with her and had glared at anyone who was staring at her. We talked a bit and she was surprising polite to everyone at the tale, especially Doug, who seemed to be a bit nervous being Dopey's son but she struck up a conversation with him bout classes which put her on the right foot forward_

" _Just ben thanks" I laugh and smile at him. "What can I do for you" I ask and he scratches his head lightly._

" _I was just wondering about your plans for the isle. I grew up there and I know all the kids. I was just wanted to know what you were planning to do with my friends" he explains._

" _Don't worry. Your friends won't be in any danger here and neither will you. Providing that the first couple of groups go well, the groups will get larger and eventually everyone will be over here if they want. No one is required to come but I am hoping that the majority will be open to the idea." I say and I put my hand on his shoulder._

" _I am hoping that you are your friend should help me with choosing the next groups. You know them the best and I haven't met anyone from the isle except from you three" I admit to him._

" _Im just worried about one of my friends. Her name is Mal and she is Maleficent's daughter. I used to live with her and my dad but now she is left to deal with both of them and im just worried." He confesses and I look down. Maleficent's daughter? Maybe I should have brought her over too. I can't fix what I did now but I can do something._

" _I can't fix any phones as there is no signal on the isle but I could arrange for you to write to her and anyone else you and the others may want to. The guards might have to search them as unfortunately that's protocol but-"_

 _Im cut off by jay who is stuttering in disbelief and is thanking me. As he leaves to go find Carlos and Evie, I smile to myself. Maybe things will turn out ok._

 _Flash back over_

"Are you listening to me!?" Audrey hisses and I shake my head.

"Sorry Audrey. I was thinking about the coronation and when my next tailor appointment is" I say, choosing my words very carefully.

"OK. I was saying that my dress has changed from a darker pink to a pastel pink. What do you think" she questions and I know the answer she is looking for as her dorm approaches.

"Im sure that you will look even more beautiful Audrey. You really will" I say robotically and she giggles. She stops at her dorm and presses her dry lips against my cheek and enters.

"Bye Benny Boo" she calls and I wave goodbye. How I wish that it really was goodbye for real.

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _That's just how you live_

 _You take, take, and take it all_

 _But you never give_

 **Authors note**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story and make sure to check out my other story Mallory Potter and te uncovered secrets which can be found in the crossovers section.**

 **Reviews = more updates**


	3. Chapter 3

The request for the letters takes no time to be cleared. Ben was persistent about it and his mother and father where rather open to the idea, hoping that this would show how the children on the isle where treated. Fairy godmother agreed to read through them and show the guards if anything looked suspicious. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, on the contrary the letters where rather sweet. They asked each other about school and health, even asking the boys about sport and asking Evie about chemistry and boys. The only worrying this was the fact that the letters the islanders where receiving was by one person and the letters they wrote where all addressed to the same person. Mal. Who was this girl and why where they all writing to her and not their parents. Did they care about their parents or was it the other way round. Did villains truly love their children?

The isle kids had their own problems. So far, all they knew was that the fairy godmothers wand was to be used at Ben's coronation. The boys had gotten rather close to the young prince, on the tourney field and in class. Evie was becoming fats friends with nearly every girl in her grade and a few boys too. They came to her for fashion advice and to just talk. They enjoyed her company and with no ulterior motive in view, Evie allowed it. They were all trying to delay the fact that in a few weeks, it would all turn to dust.

The answers that they desperately needed came to them two weeks before Ben's coronation. He came to the boy's dorm to see them and wasn't surprised to see Evie there as well. She was a permanent fixture in their dorms and as long as nothing happened and she was back in her own by curfew, the staff allowed it. The news was the break they were waiting for.

Ben had come to discuss the arrangements for his coronation with them, regarding their positions and what the dress code was. He was shocked by the excitement exhibited by Evie about the clothes and had to keep his laughter in as he saw the boys faces fall a s they knew they had to be her dolls for the next week or two. The next question seemed to sway him slightly.

"Where should we stand? We were hoping we would be near the front to you know… soak up all that goodness and stuff" Carlos asks. Ben stutters slightly and smiles.

"Well, normally it's just my parents and my girlfriend but as your behaviour has been very good and the success of your academia and activates outside of school im sure that I can do something. I will try my hardest" he says with a smile.

"Thanks Bro" jay smirks and Ben leaves. The door that has been closed for so long was finally beginning to open and when it did, hell would rule over Auradon would soon see the danger that had been growing for 20 years. The villains have been waiting for this and they would not waste that opportunity.

 _On the isle_

Mal looks out her window to the misty island of Auradon. The letters from her friends have been frequent but her mother had found out about them rather quickly after one of her goons had saw her talking to a guard that had approached her. After a swift apology about nearly breaking his knee caps, he gave her the letter and they talked about a secondary location. The entire conversation was overheard and was reported to Maleficent. The aftermath was the result of the newly formed cuts and scars on her back and arms. Jafar and Cruella had taken their turns with her as well whilst the Evil Queen had just remarked to them about not marking her face. The only thing she cared about was having a new face to play with until Evie got back. Having to put up with her comments about her hair and her complexion was almost as worse as the beatings. _Almost_. The only comfort was that her friends would no longer suffer like she was. God help them if they actually got their hands on the wand that her mother had been talking about since before she was born. The talk about being a proper family had gotten to her, maybe more than the others. To have a real family who care about each other, it seemed to be too good to be true. The fantasies she had about it was wonderful but they were fantasies, not real life. She doubted that if they did succeed her mother would be nice to her. It was just another way to remind her that she would be in charge. Not just the isle but the whole world to. That was the stuff of nightmares.

Even with her doubts, she can't help but smile as her mother enters the room with a letter in her hand. She opens it and reads it with gusto, her smile falling as she reads on.

Dear Mal,

We have wonderful news! Price Bens coronation is coming up and we will be right up at the front, soaking in all that goodness or something like that. Don't know who said that it was a good idea but it's rather nice to be trusted with something as important as this. We have been evies doll for the past few days, endless fittings and tourney practise have consumed our days. Speaking of tourney, WE WON! Can you believe it? We actually helped with that and we got to go out for pizza with the rest of the team. I think im starting to think that this place isn't so bad. Is that wrong? Write soon and let us know. Oh and before I forget, Evie has been talking to some guy called Doug so I kinda want to tear him a new one so I guess not all of my isle instincts are gone just yet. Remember that that stands for you too. Better go now. See you soon dragon girl.

Jay

See you soon. Tears prick in her eyes which she hastily blinks away. A promise was around here and to have on like that? It was rather nice. It was good that they were enjoying their time there but it would soon be destroyed. Its not like she could keep this from her mother, she was reading it at the same time but maybe she would. No. Her lips where curling up in a cruel smirk.

"Two weeks. Only two weeks until im off this heap of rock. Your friends have been good so far but if that boy doesn't do what he was told to do then…" she looks at the letter angrily.

"Enjoying it there! How dare him! Does he not know who he is anymore? He is evil, bad news! That stupid county has turned him soft. Doesn't he know what I do to soft people?" maleficent yells and she grabs Mals neck in her fit of anger, the pressure making her choke. Maleficent notices this and continues her choke hold until Mals lips turn blue. She releases her and mal gasps for air. She bends down next to her only daughter and whispers into her ear:

"Remember sweetie. Everyone is replaceable" she hisses and leaves the room, her cloaks billowing behind her.

"Oh and Jafar wants to see you" she calls behind her.

Mal sighs and she stands slowly, pacing her meagre first aid kit on the bed as she leave. After all, she will be needing to learn to bandage herself up now that Evie was gone. She couldn't depend on her friends anymore.

It was her against the world.

 _Giving up doesn't mean you are weak_

 _It means you are strong enough to let go_


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter four

It was family day in Auradon and everyone was really excited to see their parents and siblings. Chads mother and father couldn't make it as Cinderella was very pregnant and his father didn't want to leave her but his younger sisters were coming up. Lonnie was planning a reunion with her parents and trying to organise a fight club with her family and Merida's. She may be girly but she loved watching fights and betting on who would win. Audrey was going to find a place in the shade for her family so that she doesn't burn and Ben was going to talk to his parents about school and tourney. Everyone was looking forward to it.

Except the isle kids.

They didn't know if they were going back to the isle or if they were just going to sleep in but when Fairy Godmother said that they were going to contact their family on the isle, they couldn't help but want to scream. How would their parents react if they knew how they looked now? Carlos had grown a few inches and now had a nice tan on him. He was much more confident in his body and even put his hand up in class now. Evie didn't wear as much make up any more either and her chemistry scores were nearly the best in the class. Jay was now a permanent fixture in the tourney team and even Audrey admitted that he was good. They didn't want their parents to ruin their hard earned work. The wand was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

Jay had received a letter from Mal a few days before that he hadn't showed the others yet. It was so out of character and almost threatening that he knew that something was wrong. He couldn't show this to the others. It said:

 _To Jay,_

 _I don't care if you like it in Auradon! You have to do want my mum said. They aren't reading our post anymore and if you have forgotten they trapped up on an island for no reason for 16 years. All we did was be born and that's a suddenly terrible thing. Im still here and there you 3 are, swanning around with those stupid princes and princesses and im going to have to clean up your mess. Get to it and don't come back until you do!  
_

_Mal_

It sat in Jay's pocket for a week and then he burnt it when Carlos was out. Maybe today he would get some answers providing Mal picked up and not his dad. As he walked into Fairy Godmothers classroom, he smiles at his friends and takes a seat in front of the computer and Fairy Godmother turns it on. Thankfully, instead of their parents, mal sat in front of them with a small smirk on her face and happiness in her eyes. Evie squeals and jumps up. Noticing her, mal laughs and they start chatting away.

"I miss you too! How's Doug and chemisty class!" Mal asks as she leans forward.

"Amazing! I got a B in my test the other day" she says happily and sits back down.

"That's great. I knew you could do it! Oh Carlos! How are you? You look taller" she says and tilts her head to the side. He blushes and nods, dude in his arms.

"Looks like your fear of dogs is over too" she laughs and Carlos nods.

"This is dude and yes I have grown. I think the sun agrees with me. It's pretty great here." Carlos smiles, "I think you would like it here"

"Im sure I would." Mal says sadly yet Evie and Carlos didn't pick up on it.

"Hey Mal" Jay says softly.

"Hi Jay. How is everything? Did you get my letter?" she asks and hides her hands to keep them from trembling. She knew what it said and she hoped that Jay knew something was wrong.

"Yea I got it. Are you alright?" he asks carefully as Mal rubs her shoulder softly.

"Of course im fine" she laughs "I hurt it yesterday but don't worry my mum and your dad helped me write the letter too because of it"

Immediately warning signs began to go off in Jays head. His dad helping someone other than himself? He knew what was wrong straight away. The letter was a warning and so as this video. Do what we say or we hurt everyone close to you and now, failure wasn't an option. His father and Mals mum had been taking their anger out on the first person they could find and that was Mal. Who knew what they would do to her if they failed.

"Any way, how are you? How is that weird game you were telling me about, the one with the sticks" she laughs and jay shakes his head at her.

"It's called Tourney and yes you use sticks. It's weird but it's fun" he explains

"Ohhh! That one were they throw things at you and you have to run away. I do that to you all the time, you didn't need to go to Auradon for that! "She laughs and Fairy godmother signals to them that they had to end the call soon.

"We have to go but im so glad that we got to see you again" Carlos says sadly and Mal smiles.

"Go and have fun! Make sure that you don't do anything stupid." She waves and they all laugh. The computer turns off and the isle kids get up. They miss Mal more than ever now, especially now that mal was getting hurt because of them. Not getting that wand wasn't an option now.

 _On the isle_

The computer turns off and Mal lets her head fall into her hands. She hasn't been to school since her friends left and she didn't want to go back now. Get the wand or die trying. If her mum got her hands on it, the world would be gone and evil would live again. She was tired of being a pawn in a game she didn't want to play. What could she do though? There was no way off this island now. If the others didn't get the wand then she was dead and they knew it. If they got wand then the villains would wipe everyone out, including them. It was a lose-lose situation and there was no way out.

As she limped up the stairs to check on her many various injuries, she couldn't help but wonder how this was all going to play out. But this wasn't for today. Maybe if she put down her old photos, she would get some sleep tonight. A girl could learn.

 _The quickest path to self-destruction is pushing away the people you love_

 _\- Cassie Leo_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 5

Family day was now in full swing and everyone was getting along great. The isle children had joined in the festivities after some persuasion from Lonnie and ben. They had stuck with them in fear of running into their parents enemies. Jay's hands flinched and trembled as more and more rich royalty wondered around the lawn. The endless jewels and phones kept catching his eyes and he couldn't help but think what his father would expect him to do in this situation. Steal, steal and steal some more. But this was Auradon. Stealing was bad. He tried not to laugh as that is exactly what they were here to do. Jay was so busy trying not to grab a few bracelets that he didn't notice that someone was walking up behind him.

"Tempting, isn't it" a voice muttered behind him.

Jay whipped round and did a double take at the man who was standing before him. The young scruffy boy with zero manners that his father had ranted abut for 17 years was replaced by a tall man with immaculate clothes but the smirk that he bore was one jay recognised. It was the loo of someone who had spotted something worth a lot of money. Not surprising considering where they were. Aladdin was standing before him.

"Yea, I haven't ever seen this much gold in one place" he states nervously.

"Kleptomania?" Aladdin questions. Jay nods, shocked that someone had pinned it down so simply and in one word. He was self-diagnosed and after a lot of research that Carlos had done, he knew there was no cure.

"How did you know" he asks.

"I have it myself. I have this to stop me from stealing anything" Aladdin says and shows jay a small coin in his hand. "It was a gift from my father after I got married. It was the first thing he had stole and surprisingly, he kept it. I would have bought something" he laughs and so does Jay.

Aladdin takes Jay's hand and places the coin in it. He smiles at the boy softly and motions for him to follow him. They cross the lawn and people give him weary glances but Aladdin brushes it off and soon a beautiful Arabian woman catches his eyes and she greets him with love and happiness.

"This is Jafar's son jasmine" he explains and jay shakes her hand.

"Jay, your majesty" he supplies his name when she arches an eye brow.

"Oh just call me jasmine. Come and join us, we are just about to have lunch. My son Aziz is your age." She says and guides jay to the other boy. He was starting to feel like he belonged here. Was it bad that for one minute that he forgot the mission that was hanging over his head?

Evie was having the best time in a while. She started to talk to belle about different eyeshadows and then a whole load of queens and princesses alike started to join them. The conversation went to shoes, dresses, love lives and school. It wasn't until Snow White walked up that Evie froze. Her mother's arch nemesis was standing before her and she wasn't trying to kill her. All her life, snow white was portrayed as a cunning yet simple girl who used her charms to suck the life out of everything good and evil in this world, leaving the nobility such as herself to rot in hell.

Nothing about this woman seemed evil but Evie knew looks could be deceiving. Her mother always said that nothing gets you further in life than a really good lie. She may not have physical scars like her friends but the physiological ones run deep in her brain. As she backs away from the crowd, she finds a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's rather scary, is it not" a Scottish borough whispers in her ear.

"Yes" she replies with a slight tremble in her voice. Queen Merida of Dunbrough was standing with her and she pushes her forward to the crowd. As they walk towards the crowd once more, Snow White smiles at Evie gently and they walk away together. Silence falls and Snow is the first to break it.

"How is mum?" she asks happily.

"What?" Evie says, confused on who Snow was talking about. As far as she knew, Snow Whites mother had died in childbirth and they were in no way related by blood.

"Queen Grimhilde of course. Our mother. We may not be related by blood but I have always viewed her as my mother. She raised me from a baby and she truly made my father happy. I always asked King Adam about her and when I realised that she had a baby girl, I was so excited. I always wanted a little sister and now I have one. I want to get to know you Evie. Your family."

By the end of Snows speech, Evie was in tears. She threw her arms around her big sister and they hugged for a long time. They eventually pulled away and re-joined the group. Merida winked at her and Evie felt comfortable, holding her big sisters hand. For a minute, she forgot that her other sister even existed.

Carol was running around to his heart's content with dude. King beast watched the young boy and he knew that everything was to be alright. It was going so well until Carlos was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large Dalmatian. Almost immediately, an older man came running up and pulled the overly excited dog off the young boy. He staggered to his feet, his breath jagged and fear evident in his eyes. Dude whined to be picked up and Carlos complied robotically, never taking his eyes off the larger dog and the man who was telling it off.

"Pongo! That was very rude and we have talked about this. You are getting to old for jumping around and maybe we should take about staying at home next year." The man says.

The name Pongo startles Carlos and name started to pop up in his head. Roger, Anita, Pongo, Perdita. The names his mother screeched to the walls of hell hall. The blood stained walls of his bedroom that haunted his nightmares are because of those people. Those people whose lives are so perfect that he didn't even cross their minds since he took his first breath. He HATED those people because…

No.

He was starting to think like his mother and that wasn't ok. Think rationally. The dog isn't that big really. Hardly enough for a coat or anything. What harm could it do? Carlos gets to his knees and puts dude down. The dog's ears perk up and walks over to him. A few scratches behind pogos ears and the dog was ecstatic. Roger walks up to the boy and stares at him. As similar to his mother as he looks, this boy seemed to have a good soul. He didn't know what to until a familiar tune is whistled, the words obsolete.

 _Cruella devil, Cruella Devil, if she doesn't scare you know one will_

Roger laughs and helps the boy to his feet.

"Im roger" he says warmly.

"Im Carlos." The by says, shaking his hand. It seems that the rift between the two families seemed to be closing slowly but Roger was willing to try. To Carlos, the isle of the lost and all its inhabitants where gone in his mind, even Mal.

 _On the isle_

Mal stands on her mother's balcony, looking over at Auradon. The video with her siblings is still fresh in her mind as her mother walks in.

"Well! Someone has had quite a day!" Maleficent cackled. Mal freezes and starts to back away from her mother's balcony. The rage on her face was real.

"I didn't mean to contradict you. I didn't mean to make you mad!" she croaks out and maleficent takes hr daughters hand. She walks over her back to the balcony.

"Don't you know what's out there waiting for you? Princes wait there in the world its true. Princes yes but wolves and humans too. Stay with me. Stay at home. Who out there could love you more than me. Listen to me." She croons to her daughter and Mal sinks into her mother's arms, captivated by her poison coated words.

"Stay with me, the worst is yet to come. Trust me the storm is just yet mild. Stay a child whilst you can be a child. Children must see, and learn" Maleficent hisses at the end and grabs her and drags her into the house. Mal doesn't notice her eyes starting to droop or where they were going. At their destination, maleficent takes a step back and says to her daughter,

"I gave you protection ad you disobeyed me. You will never set eyes on your friends again. You will never lay eyes on anything or anyone again." And she swishes out of the room.

Mal drops to the floor and realises that she was in her mother dungeon, trapped behind bars with no one to help her. The hypnosis is still in effect and mal starts to fall asleep. She whispers a few words that have been in her life since she could talk.

Mother always knows best.

 _One who is trapped will do anything to feel free again._

 **Authors note**

 **I used a bit of the witch's dialog from Into The Woods for Maleficent. I really wanted to capture the manipulative side of her character and how easy it is to fall victim to our parents' needs and wants. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and some more should be coming up soon.**


End file.
